


Liar Liar

by Iamacarrot



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Brief Hurt/Comfort, Edd likes to bake, Fluff, He doesn't like that Matt eats all of the muffins though, Humor, M/M, Strawberry muffins are lit, Tom is good at hiding things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Edd has always enjoyed baking and cooking in general, which is no secret to his friends. This, however, does have its downsides, especially when you live with a Sugar-Shark like Matt.But what is Edd supposed to do when Matt ISN'T the one who steals the goodies this time?





	Liar Liar

Edd groaned as he stared down at the now empty muffin pan in front of him on the counter. This was the fifth time that week that Matt had stolen all of the newly baked goods, and it wasn't even Wednesday! Sighing, Edd walked into the living room, crossing his arms and looking at Matt, who was sitting upside down on the couch next to Tom. "Matt, care to explain why all of the muffins are gone?" Edd asked. "Because someone at them." Matt replied without emotion. Edd rolled his eyes. "Do you know WHO ate them?" Edd continued. "Tom did." Matt replied. "What?! That is the WORST lie you've ever told!" Tom shouted, knocking Matt off of the couch. "It is not! I'm telling the truth, Edd! Tom ate all of the muffins!" Matt whined.

"How did you know they were muffins before I asked?" Edd asked, beginning to tap his foot against the ground in frustration. "Huh?" Matt asked, blushing lightly. "Well, I never announced that I was baking anything before now, and you never came into the kitchen whilst I was baking. Therefore, with the evidence given, you must have snuck into the kitchen when I left to look for Ringo." Edd concluded. "No I didn't!" Matt shouted, crossing his arms. "Matt, you have crumbs all over your face." Tom pointed out. Matt squeaked, wiping his mouth and looking away from his friends.

"I swear, you are the worst liar ever." Edd sighed. "I am not. I didn't eat those muffins. Tom ate the muffins." Matt muttered. "Matt, Tom doesn't even like muffins." Edd interrupted. Matt groaned, grabbing at Tom's trousers and tugging on them gently. "He did so eat those muffins! Didn't you Tom? I watched you eat all of them!" Matt huffed. Tom ignored Matt, focusing on the TV instead. "TOM! Tell Edd you ate all of the muffins!" Matt ordered. "Matt, just tell the truth. I won't be mad. Just frustrated." Edd assured. "I AM telling the truth! Tom ate them!" Matt shouted.

"Then why do you have crumbs all over you?!" Edd asked. "Because Tom gave me a kiss so he could get them on me!" Matt groaned. Edd raised a brow, not amused. "He did Edd! He did! He really did! He kissed me just like this!" Matt whined, jumping up and pulling Tom into a passionate kiss, pulling the both of them onto the floor accidentally. When Matt pulled back, Tom pushed him away and scowled. "See? He kissed me like that, and the crumbs fell on me!" Matt huffed. "Matt, that doesn't even make an inch of logical sense! Even if Tom kissed you, there's no way that the crumbs would fall onto your mouth and stay there." Edd sighed.

"But I didn't eat them! I didn't! Tell the truth Tom!" Matt ordered once more, poking his boyfriend in the chest. "That you ate the muffins?" Tom hummed. Matt shouted in frustration, leaning against Tom and sobbing. "I didn't eat them! I didn't! He's lying and you know it!" Matt sobbed. "I already told you that I won't be mad. Stop crying." Edd sighed. "But I didn't eat them! Tell him damn it! Tell him right now that you did it!" Matt shouted, shaking Tom back and forth.

"Matt! Using language isn't going to let you off the hook!" Edd scolded. "Stop accusing me! It was Tom! My lousy, good-for-nothing boyfriend did it! He's trying to get me in trouble on purpose!" Matt screamed. Tom said nothing, patting Matt's back and stifling a laugh. "It's not funny! Why do you always laugh when I get in trouble?! It's mean, and it hurts my feelings!" Matt whined. "Oh, it hurts my baby's feewings? Does my baby need a huggy-wuggy?" Tom teased, laughing as Matt hit his chest. "Stop talking to me like I'm a baby! I'm not a baby!"

"Are you sure about that?" Tom asked. Matt scowled, climbing off of Tom.

Matt crossed his arms, pouting and looking away from his friends. "What are you doing now?" Edd groaned. "I broke up with Tom. We are now officially broken up, and I don't want to look at his meanie face again!" Matt responded. Tom pursed his lips. This wasn't going the way he'd planned.

"Matt, calm down. I'm sorry for making you feel bad... even though there's no need since you were the one who ate the muffins." Tom hummed. Matt wailed, standing up and stomping to his room. "Matt-" "NO! We're broken up now! And I'm not giving you any kisses anymore you big meanie!" Matt shouted, slamming his door closed and locking it. Edd looked to Tom, sending a questioning look to the eyeless man. "Tom, you and I both know that Matt only gets this defensive when he feels he's being wrongly accused. Is there something you want to tell me?" Edd asked. Tom huffed, deciding that it was time for his fun to end.

"Alright, yeah. I ate them." Tom admitted. "Then why blame it on Matt? You know how sensitive he is." Edd sighed. "In all honesty, I thought he would eventually FORCE me to tell you. I didn't plan on him "breaking up" with me, so to speak." Tom explained. Edd smirked, rolling his eyes in slight amusement. "Well, you should probably go talk to him. He was really hurt this go 'round." Edd advised. "Alright, I'm going." Tom chuckled, standing up and popping his back before calmly walking to Matt's door.

"Matt? Wanna come out now babe?" Tom asked, leaning against the door.

"Don't call me that! We're not boyfriends anymore, and we won't ever be again!" Matt shouted back. "I told him the truth." Tom admitted, smiling as he heard the door unlock. Tom moved back as the door cracked open. "You did?" Matt asked, tears and a bit of snot running down his face. "Yeah. I did. Now do you want to stop being so stuffy and give me a hug?" Tom asked. "No. We're not boyfriends anymore. I said that three times. I mean it." Matt huffed. "Sure you do. Now let me in." Tom chuckled.

"No! Only people I like can come in here! I don't like you anymore!" Matt refused. "Oh yeah? Well, I still like you..." Tom hummed, pushing the door open and sweeping Matt up into the air. "Oh! Tom! Put me down! Put me down this instant!" Matt demanded, unable to hold back his laughter despite his now fading anger. Tom smiled, kissing at Matt's neck and muttering sweet nothings. Matt finally burst into loud giggles, hugging Tom and bumping foreheads with him.

"Am I still a meanie?" Tom asked. "The biggest one ever in the history of the entire Earth ever." Matt replied, sighing contentedly as Tom kissed him. "Hmm. I'm okay with that." Tom muttered. "And we're not broken up anymore. I've decided, that you will be my forever boyfriend, as long as you aren't mean anymore." Matt explained. "That doesn't make any sense whatsoever." Tom sighed. "I don't care! We're boyfriends, it's decided, now kiss me again dummy!" Matt demanded. Tom obliged.

"Look, it's great that you two solved your problem and whatnot, but, there's still a problem." Edd announced suddenly. "What?" Matt asked. "I need to make more muffins, and I'm going to need help making them. Since you two decided to put me through so much trouble, I want you to be in my direct line of sight so I can bake them without fear of them being eaten." Edd explained. "Ooh! Can I lick the spoon?! And the bowl?! And can I eat-"

"NO EATING!" Edd and Tom shouted. Matt shrunk. "Just... wait until Edd says so. Okay?" Tom sighed. Matt nodded obediently. "Good boy, now come on." Tom hummed, carrying Matt into the kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The baking took around two hours, and everyone was thoroughly tired afterwards, but happy nonetheless.

"Can I have a muffin when they cool?" Matt asked. "Oh... umm... I probably should have mentioned," Edd started, "the muffins aren't for us."

Matt paused, his left eye twitching.

"WHAT, IN THE ACTUAL FU-"


End file.
